Draco goes back in time
by Its Lucius Time
Summary: Draco finds a time turner and goes back in time with Harry , Goyle , and Hermione.


One day Draco Malfoy was snooping around in his dad's office , and his dad had left something very important on his desk that only he was allowed to touch. Of course Draco being the kid he always is decides to touch it . He flinched as he touched it , thinking it would send him flying into the bookshelf but it didn't . " that wasn't bad ," he said . He examined it . "So this is a time turner . COOL!" He put the necklace on and left his dad's office .

A few weeks pass and it's now time to go to school , Draco goes to platform 9 ¾ , says goodbye to his parents, and joins Crabbe and Goyle on the train . "Hey guys look at this ." Draco took out the time turner from under his vest . "What is that ?" Goyle asked . "I'm glad you asked ." And then he told a 30 minute exaggeration of how he got it . "Wow that sounds really epic ." Crabbe commented , "Yeah and I'm going to use it ! I-uhh just don't know how yet …" Goyle rolled his eyes . "Oi , and how are you going to find out how ?" The room went silent for a few minutes, they were almost to hogwarts.

"I got it ! I will force Potter to help me !" Draco yelled ,Crabbe looked uneasy. "Oh don't give me that look , it's either him or their Mudblood friend . And don't even get me started on that Weasley kid , that piece of filth would end up breaking it and he wouldn't have enough money to pay it off ." They laughed , " Good plan , but where do we feature ?" Asked Crabbe. "You will be keeping a lookout while I corner them and force them to help me ." Crabbe and Goyle nodded , "And you will keep that Ronaldo kid or whatever his name is away from us whenever I am putting the plan into action. Got it ?" They both nodded again. "Good"

Now they were entering the school . "Time to put the plan in action ." Draco whispered . Goyle and Draco disappeared into the crowd of people to look for Harry and Hermione , leaving Crabbe to find Ron . Suddenly some weird classical music started to play. "Ok where's that stupid music coming from !?" Draco said then turned around to see a gap in the crowd, in which Crabbe had grabbed Ron and started to waltz with him . Ron looked extremely confused but went along with it anyway. "I didn't know he could dance." Draco said to Goyle and Goyle shrugged.

They spotted Harry's (as Draco would put it ) weird idiotic shaped glasses , and headed toward him . Goyle grabbed both Harry and Hermione , then they ran to the nearest broom closet . "Hey what gives !" Harry said trying to flee from Goyle's grip . Draco cleared his throat , then signaled Goyle to drop Harry and Hermione. Hermione made a leap for the door but Goyle blocked her , then locked the door . "Now ," Draco said directing Hermione back over to Harry . "I have brought you here today because I need a favor." Harry stood up and glared at Malfoy. " Why would _we_ help _you._ " Draco grinned . "Because knowing you , you don't have anything better to do." Hermione tried to protest but was ignored by the boys . "Fine what is it ." Harry spat . Draco took out the time turner from under his robes . "Do you know how to use this ?" Both Harry and Hermione were silent . " I won't let you go if you don't tell me ." Hermione sighed. "Fine I'll tell you ," She took the time turner from Draco . "If you want to go back in time you turn it to the left , it you want to go fo in time you turn it to the right . And if you want to take something or someone with you they have to wear the necklace as well ." She demonstrated with Goyle and Harry . " So like this ." Draco put the necklace on himself, Harry, Hermione, and Goyle. Then turned it to the left .

There was a bright flash of light then they looked around . "What it didn't work !" Draco yelled . " Wait… that wasn't there before." They looked behind them , There was a Giant quidditch poster behind them . "This says it's from 1975 …" Hermione said . " Draco exactly how many time did you turn it ?" Draco stopped to think . "At least 20 time I think ." They heard footsteps outside . "Quick hide !" Harry and Draco didn't get the chance to hide when the door opened . " James ! Lucius! What are you doing in here , you should be at the feast !" It was professor Slughorn. "Oh and James, you have something on your forehead ." Draco looked at Harry's forehead, it was his scar . "Right there isn't such thing as the boy who lived , in the past ." He thought. "Well I don't know what you two are doing , but I'll be at the feast and you should be to ."


End file.
